Distance Of Sky
by DRIKK
Summary: Langit terlalu kejam untuk kita...Oneshot Story


**Distance Of Sky**

Summary:

Langit terlalu kejam untuk kita...Oneshot Story

Pairing:

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

Rate:

T

Genre:

Romance

Disclaimer:

just master Tite Kubo had authority with Ichigo and Rukia :D

Warning:

AU, maybe typo(s), and maybe OOC, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan cerita/ide/tempat/judul, Don't Like, don't read

A/N: para pasangan yang menjalani LDR, tirulah mereka :p

* * *

_**Terkadang aku berfikir untuk terjun dari langit jagat raya ini untuk bertemu denganmu...**_

* * *

Berbagai taburan bintang yang indah menghiasi kamar seorang pemuda berambut nyentrik ini. Namun, ia masih malas untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Tak tahukah dia dibumi ini sudah pagi? Namun,sepertinya itu yang menjadi pertanyaan utama. Benarkah dia berada dibumi?...atau...

BRUAAK

Suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka paksa oleh 2 rekannya. Rekan se-profesinya.

" Ichigooo" ucap seorang pria berambut merah nyentrik sepertinya.

Yang dipanggil tak bergeming, ia masih meringkuk dikasurnya yang terbilang kecil.

" hoi Ichigo, ayo bangun jeruk. Apa kau mau kita dimarahi oleh pimpinan? Ini sudah pukul 06.00 pagi kau tau?" ucapnya lagi.

" sebentar lagi Renji, tak tahukah diriku baru tidur jam 3 tadi, huh?" jawab Ichigo dengan malasnya sambil tetap setia memunggunginya.

Tiba-tiba salah satu rekannya yang memakai kacamata, bergerak maju kearah Renji dan berbisik sesuatu...

" aha, idemu itu bagus sekali tuan kacamata" ucap Renji sambil nyengir kuda.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil _'tuan kacamata'_ berkata,

" sekali lagi kau menghinaku, aku takkan segan melemparmu kearah makhluk luar angkasa dan kau akan diserbu oleh mereka hidup-hidup . tamat riwayatmu, _Abarai_" ucapnya dingin dengan penekanan sambil memasang pandangan _deathglare_-nya.

" , Ishida. Aku takkan menghinamu lagi." Ucap Renji sambil ber_sweet drop _ria.

Dengan rencana yang dibisikkan oleh Ishida, Renji-pun mendekati Ichigo dengan perlahan, lalu...berteriak ditelinganya..

" ICHIGOOO, KATA RUKIA KALAU KAU TIDAK BANGUN, IA AKAN MEMUTUSKAN HUBUNGANNYA DENGANMU"

Sontak saja mendengar ucapan itu, Ichigo langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri dengan paniknya sambil mencari telepon genggam khusus luar angkasa. Sedangkan, Renji dan Ishida hanya bisa terkikik melihatnya. Selang detik berikutnya, ia berhasil menemukan teleponnya dan menyadari satu hal.. itu hanya akal-akalan rekannya... ia mencoba menghajar Renji yang sudah menjauh karena antisipasi.

" RENJI, KAUU!" ucapnya geram sambil ingin mencoba menangkap Renji, pria berambut merah yang sama nyentrik dengannya.

" Eitts, tunggu. Sabar dulu jeruk. Ini semua ide Ishida" ucap Renji sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membentuk angka 2 yang berarti _'peace'_

Ichigo langsung memandang tajam Ishida yang sedari tadi hanya memandangnya watados. Sedangkan yang dipelototi hanya bersikap _cool._

Sebelum kena amukan _sang korban_, ia angkat bicara

" sudahlah Kurosaki, itu trik ampuh untuk membangunkanmu. Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap daripada sibuk memaki, karena kita sudah ditunggu oleh pimpinan untuk sarapan di kabin utama" ucap Ishida sambil meninggalkan Ichigo dan Renji dalam ruangan yang disebut kamar.

' _liat saja tuan kacamata, akan kubalas nanti'_ gumam ichigo dalam hati. Ia pun bergegas mandi karena biasanya akan mengantri lama.

* * *

_**Aku hanyalah pengamat langit yang tak pernah pulang kebumi... **_

_**Aku bisa pastikan apa saja yang terjadi dilangit lewat perkiraan, Namun tidak dengan cintamu...**_

* * *

Seorang wanita berambut _raven_ tengah sibuk dengan berbagai laporan yang menumpuk dimeja kerjanya. Ia sangat lelah karena pada minggu ini harga sahamnya yang dikelolanya sedang tidak stabil.

" aah" ucapnya sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya akibat terlalu banyak duduk.

Ia terdiam sejenak dan memandangi sebuah bingkai foto yang berisikan dirinya dengan seorang pria berambut _orange_ tengah memeluk pinggangnya erat dan tersenyum bahagia di arena taman bermain. Apalagi kalo bukan _Chappy World. _Ia mengambil bingkai itu.

" aku merindukanmu, kau tahu?" ucapnya pelan sambil mengusap foto pria itu yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Lalu, ia menatap langit yang cerah.

" kau tau, Ichi? Kau membuatku mati jika merindumu. Aku harap nanti kau cepat menghubungiku, dasar tuan strawberry " ucapnya lagi.

Tok.. Tok

Pintu ruangannya telah diketuk oleh seseorang. Ia hanya menoleh.

" masuk" titahnya

Tampaklah seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya ini masuk. Senyumnya ia lontarkan pada wanita didepannya.

" merindu lagi, Rukia ?" tanyanya sambil duduk dihadapan presdir perusahaan Kuchiki Corps ini.

Wanita yang dipanggil Rukia ini, hanya bergeming ditempatnya sambil tetap memandang langit.

" bukan urusanmu, Kaien-dono." Ucapnya datar.

" kau selalu begitu, Rukia. Mau sampai kapan kau jatuh cinta pada adik angkatku dengan hubungan jarak jauh cukup lama dengannya. Kau tak bisa menunggunya terus. Ia adalah seorang astronot yang bekerja di ISS _(International Space Station)_. Tak tentu ia kapan pulang. Akankah kau terus menunggunya? Belum lagi, jika ada kecelakaan ketika ia hendak pul..."

"CUKUP!" ucapan Rukia sukses membuat Kaien bungkam.

" aku tidak peduli, akan jarak. Aku akan terus menunggunya kembali. Aku mencintainya, Kaien-dono. Ia pun begitu. Ia selalu mengabariku sesuai jadwalnya. Aku bangga padanya,begitu pula pekerjaannya. Ia melakukannya karena, aku memang sejak dulu menyukai langit" ucapnya lagi

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Hari ini Rukia pergi ketaman kota untuk menemui Ichigo yang sedang membaca buku disana.

" hei udah lama nunggu?" tanyanya sambil duduk disamping pria _orange_-nya ini.

" gak juga, midget " balasnya sambil membaca buku kedokteran.

"hei, kenapa kau jadi mengataiku? Dasar jeruk bodoh" ucap Rukia sambil cemberut sebal.

Ichigo yang sedari tadi membaca-pun ikut terkikik melihat kelakuan gadis mungilnya ini. Ia sudah paham jika Rukia begini, pasti ia akan...mengambek

' _dasar wanita'_ ucapnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo menutup buku kedokteran yang sedari tadi ia baca. Karena ia sebentar lagi akan diangkat menjadi dokter spesialis bedah.

" Rukia" panggilnya lembut.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya mengerucutkan bibir. Ichigo semakin gemas dan ingin mencubit pipinya bak porselen itu.

"kau mau apa agar bicara denganku, Rukia?" ucapnya masih seperti tadi, lembut ditambah genggaman tangannya pada Rukia terlihat erat dan tak ingin terpisahkan.

Rukia menghela nafasnya dna berfikir sejenak. Ichigo masih menunggu jawaban dari sang kekasih.

" masuk anggota NASA dan bekerja di ISS"

Ichigo tersentak akan kalimat yang terucap dari bibir mungil sang kekasihnya. Ia tak percaya atas permintaannya yang _"cukup mudah"_

" kalau itu maumu, akan kulakukan _my queen_" ucap Ichigo datar sambil meninggalkan Rukia yang terbengong-bengong. Sang Kurosaki sulung itu tersenyum untuk menang.

* * *

_**Aku tahu kau menyukai langit bahkan ingin menyentuhnya, aku mengetahuinya tanpa kau sadari... dan aku ingin menyukai apa yang kau sukai...**_

* * *

_**RUKIA POV**_

Aku terlambat dari jam yang disepakati. Aah semoga, Ichi masih menungguku. Ini semua gara-gara ada rapat dadakan diperusahaan.

Ini semua salah lelaki yang tak pernah berhenti menyukaiku itu, walaupun ia tau bahwa aku kekasih dari adik angkatnya. Ia yang sengaja memilih rapat pada hari ini agar aku tak bisa menemui Ichigo yang akan dilantik menjadi dokter spesialis.

' _cih, akan kubalas perbuatan Kaien-dono' _ umpatku dalam hati.

Aku tak perlu repot mencari keberadaan pria _orange_-ku itu. Dengan warna rambutnya yang seperti matahari itu aku tak kesulitan menemukannya.

Aku melihat sekeliling dan _Get it_...Aah, disana..

Aku menghampirinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh kearahnya. Ia tampak sedang asyik membaca buku kedokteran.

" hei udah lama nunggu?" tanyaku sambil duduk disampingnya.

" gak juga, midget " balasnya sambil tetap membaca buku dan tidak mengalihkannya.

APA? Dia memanggilku _midget _? dasar jeruk, awas kau. Aku akan mengambek padanya. Hihi.

Aku pun langsung memasang muka cemberut dan berkata,

"hei, kenapa kau jadi mengataiku? Dasar jeruk bodoh" ucapku dengan nada sok-sok sebal dan tinggi bersamaan.

Ichigo menutup buku kedokteran yang sedari tadi ia baca dan beralih menatapku

" Rukia" panggilnya lembut.

Aku masih terdiam. Pura-pura marah. Ia tahu kalau aku marah, pasti tidak ingin bicara dengannya.

"kau mau apa agar bicara denganku, Rukia?" ucapnya masih seperti tadi, lembut dengan menggenggam tanganku.

Aku berfikir sejenak. Menyesapi aroma tubuhnya yang sangat maskulin, tiba-tiba aku teringat satu hal. Dari dulu aku ingin bekerja sebagai astronot dan masuk dalam tim NASA USA itu.

" masuk anggota NASA dan bekerja di ISS" ucapku datar.

Kulihat ia tampak tercengang mendengar ucapanku namun sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya. Dan jawabannya adalah... sungguh membuatku ternganga..

" kalau itu maumu, akan kulakukan _my queen_" ucapnya datar sambil meninggalkanku yang terbengong-bengong.

_**END RUKIA POV**_

* * *

_**Kupikir dengan menyanggupinya kau akan bahagia...ternyata kau menangis saat mengantarku pergi kesana...**_

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

_1 bulan kemudian.._

Ichigo menemui Rukia yang sangat sibuk dikantornya. Ia tak mau berlama-lama karena banyak yang harus ia siapkan untuk besok...

Rukia hanya berhenti menatap dokumennya dan...

" masuk" titahnya sambil menunggu

dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Ichigo datang dengan membawa amplop putih. Ia tersenyum seperti biasa. Tanpa basa basi, ia merengkuh tubuh sang kekasihnya.

" aku punya berita bagus untukmu, _queen_" ucapnya

"apa itu, Ichi?" tanya Rukia yang tidak keberatan dengan pelukan dari Ichigo.

" aku akan berangkat besok keluar angkasa. Aku diterima masuk ISS"

Sontak kata-kata itu membuat Rukia terperangah. Ia melepaskan pelukan Ichigo dan menatap sang _Hazel _dari kekasihnya.

" Ichi.." lirih Rukia

" ya? Kau senang bukan?" ucap Ichigo tersenyum

" bodoh, kenapa? Berarti kau akan meninggalkanku?" ucap Rukia yang akan menangis.

" kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan menghubungimu disana dan akan memperlihatkan bintang yang indah darisana" ucap Ichigo lembut sambil merengkuhnya lagi.

Rukia hanya bisa menangis dipelukan Ichigo.

_Keesokan harinya..._

Rukia tak berhenti terisak ketika mengantar Ichigo yang akan terbang ke USA, pangkalan NASA untuk pergi keluar angkasa.

" sst.. aku akan kembali Rukia, aku berjanji" ucap Ichigo

"hiks..hiks"

" hei, nona kuchiki. Begitu aku kembali, aku akan mengganti margamu itu dengan Kurosaki. Ingat itu. Ohiya setiap 2 jam sekali aku akan skype denganmu. Oke?" ucapnya lagi sambil tetap menenangkan Rukia.

Dan pesawat itu membawanya kesana.. cita-cita Rukia...

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

_**Pergi kesana.. membuatku menyadari bahwa.. akulah yang kau impikan bukan langit ataupun bintang bintang yang indah...**_

* * *

" aku akan menunggunya kembali padaku, dan maafkan aku, yang tak bisa menerima perasaanmu." Ucap Rukia sambil melengos pergi dari ruangannya.

Kaien hanya tertegun, ia tak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

' _kuharap kau kembali, Ichigo' _ ucapnya dalam hati.

* * *

Ichigo berjalan lesu kekabin dimana ia dipanggil oleh pimpinannya, Shinji Hirako.

"kau melamun, Ichigo?" tanya suara yang tak lain tak bukan pimpinannya itu.

Ichigo hanya menatap bintang-bintang indah di balkon yang berada dikabin tersebut.

" kau besok harus kembali kebumi. Terima kasih selama ini kau telah menjadi astronot yang sangat pintar dan jenius. Sehabis ini kau akan ditempatkan kantor NASA cabang Jepang." Ucapnya lagi

Ichigo sangat terkejut, mendengar penuturan pimpinannya.

" ohiya satu lagi, aku memberikan ini. Untuk kau melamar gadismu" pimpinannya tersenyum sambil memberikan kotak beludru berisi cincin berlian berwarna violet.

" anda...bisa.."

" ini semua berkat rekan-rekanmu. Haha" ucap pimpinannya itu sambil tertawa.

"terima kasih, pak" ucap Ichigo bahagia

" kau harus bangun pagi, karena besok kau akan latihan diruangan gravitasi sebelum diterbangkan langsung ke Jepang" ucap pimpinannya sambil berlalu

" ah ya terima kasih komandan " teriak Ichigo.

' _aku pulang Rukia'_

* * *

_**Aku akan kembali pada dirimu...**_

* * *

Rukia sedang bosan dikamarnya dan menunggu panggilan _skype_ dari Ichigo. ia menunggu dan menunggu.

" apa dia sibuk ya?" gumamnya pelan.

Hening.

Ia membuka balkon kamarnya dan berdiri disana. Menatap malam yang penuh bintang. Namun ada satu yang tidak bisa menghiasi malam dihatinya..

Ichigo.

" baka, kau bahkan tidak mengabariku malam ini."

Ia mengangkat tangannya seolah menggenggam langit, tersenyum hingga air asin itu meleleh dengan sendirinya.

" kau akan membunuhku, jika kau tak pulang, Ichi.. kumohon pulanglah..." lirihnya sambil menutup matanya sejenak.

Ia terus bermonolog hingga akhirnya...

" aku menunggumu, aku mencintaimu Ichi.."

Ia tertidur dibalkon kamarnya.

* * *

_**Aku datang padamu..Aku melintasi langit dan meninggalkannya untuk dirimu...**_

* * *

Ichigo tiba di bandara Narita Jepang. Rasa rindu yang melanda kota ini dihirupnya dalam-dalam. Kota kelahirannya... dan.. Rukia-nya..

" aku kembali " teriaknya dan langsung pergi menggunakan taksi.

TOK..TOK..

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya, Kaien beserta para _maid_ mengetuk kamar Rukia. Ia pun berkali-kali memanggil namanya. Ia hampir berputus asa sampai ketika...

TING TONG..

Seluruh _maid_ bergegas membuka pintu dan disusul dengan Kaien.

Pintu itupun terbuka...

" Ichigo?" ucap Kaien

Ichigo tampak merentangkan tangan kearahnya. Kaien sangat menyambutnya.

" rindu padaku?" tanya Ichigo sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

" sedikit, tapi Rukia yang banyak" ucap Kaien terkekeh

" kau tak mencoba merebutnya dariku kan?" tanya Ichigo lagi sambil tersenyum.

" sedikit, tapi dia tetap menunggumu" ucap Kaien ada nada sedih tersirat namun tersamarkan oleh senyumnya.

"baiklah aku akan menemuinya" ucap Ichigo lalu berjalan kedepan pintu kamar Rukia

Kaien mengikutinya dibelakang. Ichigo sangat senang dan ketika ingin membuka pintunya..

" kucoba agar dia keluar kamar, dia tidak keluar" ucap Kaien datar

Ichigo langsung merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak. Ia mendobrak pintunya paksa dan...

" Rukiaaaa"

* * *

_**Ichigo POV**_

Aku kembali ke Jepang, aku sangat senang dan merindu. Tanah kelahiranku, segala hal tentang kota ini dan.. Rukia. Aku langsung melesat kerumah Rukia. Begitu sampai, aku melihat para _maid _menyambutku dan Kaien..?

Aku tak menyangka ia ada disini.

" Ichigo?" ucapnya senang.

Aku merentangkan tangan kearahnya. Kaien menyambutnya hangat. Kami berpelukan sebentar.

" rindu padaku?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

" sedikit, tapi Rukia yang banyak" ucap Kaien terkekeh

" kau tak mencoba merebutnya dariku kan?" tanyaku lagi sambil tersenyum.

" sedikit, tapi dia tetap menunggumu" ucap Kaien ada nada sedih tersirat namun tersamarkan oleh senyumnya.

"baiklah aku akan menemuinya" ucapku lalu berjalan kedepan pintu kamarnya...gadis mungilku..

Kaien mengikutiku dibelakang. Aku sangat senang dan tak sabar ketika ingin membuka pintunya..

" kucoba agar dia keluar kamar, dia tidak keluar" ucap Kaien datar

Aku langsung merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak. Kudobrak pintunya paksa dan...

" Rukiaaaa"

_**End Of Ichigo POV**_

* * *

Ichigo membopong tubuh Rukia keatas ranjang. Panik satu hal yang tergambar di wajahnya kini. Ia menyuruh Kaien memanggil dokter.

" Rukia.. bangun sayang.." ucap Ichigo lirih sambil menggenggam tangannya erat.

Dokter itupun datang. Ichigo tetap disisi Rukia.

_15 menit kemudian.._

Dokter itupun keluar dari kamar Rukia setelah memeriksanya dan diikuti oleh Ichigo.

" bagaimana keadaannya dok?" ucap Ichigo panik

" kondisinya hanya lemah. Karena kecapekan dan kurang makan. Saya sudah memberinya vitamin dan obat. Saya pamit dulu " ucap dokternya

" terima kasih dok" ucap Ichigo dan ia kembali kekamar Rukia..

Ia menarik kursi kearah samping tempat tidur Rukia. Ia menggenggam tangan Rukia erat. Sesekali ia mencium kening gadis mungilnya. Hingga pada akhirnya.. ia kalah oleh rasa kantuknya.

Rukia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Merasa digenggam, ia melihat surai _Orange _tertidur disamping futonnya. Ia terkejut, ia pun langsung bangkit.

" Ichi.." ucap Rukia bahagia

" ..." ucapnya yang belum bangun sepenuhnya.

Rukia agak terhuyung dan dengan sigap Ichigo menangkapnya kedalam pelukannya dan rasa kantuknya hilang seketika.

" kau pulang, kau sudah pulang Ichi.." ucap Rukia yang mulai menangis.

Ichigo memeluknya erat dan.. menyesapi aroma lavender dari tubuh mungilnya..

" aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu.." ucap Ichigo disela-sela leher Rukia

".." Rukia tampak bingung.

" menikahlah denganku Rukia Kuchiki.."

Kata-kata itu yang membuat Rukia berkata...

" ya aku mau" ucapnya sambil terisak.

Dan Ichigo-pun menciumnya lembut. Perlahan bibir mereka menyatu lembut. Ichigo sangat pelan, sesekali melumatnya. Namun, tidak buru-buru. Mereka bahagia kembali lagi bersama.

* * *

_**Dan langit menjadi saksi cinta kita...**_

* * *

**THE END**

RnR

* * *

Author Side Story:

Holaaaa, bertemu lagi dengan D. Akhirnya Ff ini selesai juga. juga ini cerita hanya sederhana dan Terima kasih yang udah review ff Invisble kemaren. Buat Darries, Yuka Namikaze dan Guest maaf gak bisa dibales review kalian, tapi arigatou buat mampir. Ditunggu Reviewnya :)


End file.
